1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a manipulator for parts which are to be moved during the opening and closure of an orifice provided with a cover, in particular for manipulating a screw tightening device and/or the cover, especially during closure of the manholes of pressure vessels, predominantly in steam generators, with a support which is adjustable by means of a driving device in or on a guide parallel to the central axis of the orifice.
2. Description of Prior Art
In such devices, the support is normally the part which performs the actual transporting movement. The load, that is the cover and a screw tightening device, can be held by an additional take-up device located on or at the support.
With known designs of these devices, the driving mechanism usually has a member which acts directly on the support and moves together with the support over the same path, for example a spindle or the piston rod of a piston-and-cylinder unit. This often necessitates considerable space for the arrangement of the respective parts and their possibilities of movement. Problems arise because the space available is very restricted in many applications of such devices.